The Pendant
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: A Rockfangirl gets sucked in the the Metropolis world. But with a strange orginazation trying to kill her, how will she survive? And what adventures will happen along the way? [OCx?]


**A/N: Welcome. I've had this idea in my head since December! I'm glad I'm getting it up. I hope I can be responsible for it. Also, I've read the Metropolis manga! It's so fricking different compared to the movie. My motto: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Frances**

Frances sat on her bed, watching Metropolis. Again. She'd watched it everyday that week, three times on Saturday. What? It was a great movie.

She had medium brown hair and gray eyes. She had a 'Boy-Figure', so she didn't really have hips or anything.

Fran was a Rock-fangirl. Definitely. So, of course, she hated the end. She always turned it off when Ziggurat was falling.

She removed the pendant around her neck and looked at the jewel. The jewel was melded into an ovular shape. It was obsidian; black as the night sky. It was rimmed with platinum. A family heirloom; it was 6 generations old.

And Fran dropped in on the carpet. Sigh, she was a bit of a klutz sometimes.

She bent down over the bed to grab the priceless necklace, and fell off herself. She saw the necklace under the bed. As she reached for it, it seemed to jump further beneath the bed. Fran paused before going after it.

"Maybe watching Metropolis every day of the week really was a bad idea," she said to herself. But the necklace didn't seem to be moving anymore. So she reached for it.

As she did, a swirling emerald vortex came from the pendant. Before she could even cry for help, is enveloped her.

She was in an alleyway. Huh?

_What the hell just happened? _she thought. _Did the house fall down? Was I kidnapped? It happened too fast…_

Fran stood up. She leaned against the gray brick wall, holding her head. She wiped off her face. And she screamed.

My hands…they're…anime hands! Am I dreaming? This is really messed up… 

She looked at her new hands. They were anime. She rushed over to a puddle and looked into it. _She _was anime.

_I'm not believing this…this ISN'T real…I don't believe in real-life miracles…_ she thought, shunning the idea.

She pinched herself. It felt real. But she'd actually hurt herself in dreams before, on command, too. She put her hands in the puddle.

_Yikes! _She pulled her hands out of the water and tried to warm them. _Damn, that's cold._

It wasn't a dream. But Fran wasn't going to believe that! She ran out of the alleyway, hearing her steps. That never happened in her dreams.

When she was out of the alleyway, she saw the people in the crowded streets. In the distance, you could see the remains of Ziggurat.

And Fran believed.

MEANWHILE…

A man ran into a smoky room.

"What the hell happened?!" he screamed.

"The radar," another man responded. He coughed. "It picked up…–cough- energy…"

"What??!" the first man yelled. "Paranormal energy??! Which radar?"

The first man covered his eyes and nose and to the furthest end of the room and threw open the window. The smoke began to thin out. He could make out shapes of the men who'd been in the room. He ran back to the door and swung the door open and almost shut, to help with the smoke. He could now see a bit better than before. Soon, all the smoke was away from the room. The first man was a man with brown hair and eyes, and all the other men had various eyes and hair.

"What happened?" came a calm, new voice. The first man stood and saluted.

"Reporting in, Ed Jenkins, sir! One of the men's radars detected paranormal energy, sir!" The new man smiled. He had bleach-blonde hair and snake-like green eyes. He wore a white suit.

"Perfect. Which radar?" he questioned. A man raised his hand.

"You're getting a raise." He walked over to the radar. "Smoke may have bellowed from this thing, but I can still see where it happened." He pointed to a part of the screen. "Send a troop here for investigation, with 3 extra troops combing the area. We're gonna catch this thing, whatever it is."

MEANWHILE…

Fran slowly walked around the area. She was _in _Metropolis. Not watching it, _in _it. What was she doing here? How did she get here? But the toughest question was _why _she was here. Why had she been sucked into Metropolis?

She knew these questions most likely wouldn't get answered. But she could at least find help.

"Excuse me," she asked some random dude with a mustache. "I'd like some help. Do you know where the police station is?" He gave some directions. "Thanks."

Fran rushed to the spot. When she arrived, she told them about what'd just happened to her.

"Yeah, we don't except pranks here. Try givin' 'em to those good-for-nothing Marduks." said an officer.

"I'm serious! I just found myself in the alleyway, I swear!" she insisted.

"Wait," said a policewoman. "Remember what those people said the other day? Somethin' about paranormal activity? Maybe this gal has something related to that."

"Yeah, but who says those guys weren't frauds?" said another policeman.

"You could say every business in Metropolis is a fraud and it wouldn't make it true," she shot back. "Come on. We should at least let her stay here. We can't have people running around Metropolis all the ding-dong day, there's heavy-duty construction everywhere within a mile of the Ziggurat…"

_Ziggurat, _Fran thought. _That means…Rock is already dead…_

"Girl. What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh…Fran…" she hesitated. What was the point of using a faux identity when no-one in the city knew who she was anyway?

"Fran, huh? Short for Frances?" Fran nodded. "Cool. You can come back into our little room."

She guided Fran into a little room with only a couple doughnuts ands a full bag of veggies. There were lots of worn down couches and stained blankets. There was a radio for police transmissions. No windows.

"Cozy li'l space, ain't it? You can stay here for a while. I have to go make some calls, I'll check on ya later." And she left. Fran sat on a plaid couch and took a jelly-filled doughnut. Fran could taste the doughnut. That was even more proof that she wasn't dreaming.

Fran eavesdropped on the policewoman's calls. Not on purpose, she just kind of heard.

"Yes, this is the Surface police." she heard the woman say. "No, not Zone-1…No, we are not Marduks…We called cuz we found a girl who came in who said she had no idea where she was."

_Well that's not true, _Fran thought. _I know I'm in Metropolis. But maybe it's best to say that for now. _

"Yes. No." the policewoman continued. "She said she just found herself in an alleyway…How the hell is she supposed to know which street? Yes…yes…I don't know…alright. Goodbye."

The policewoman returned. "Alright, Fran. You're comin' with me."

The woman guided Fran to a hovercar. (They do have hovercars in Metropolis, remember?)

Eventually they reached a seemingly abandoned building.

"Alright, Fran. He told me you had to go in alone from here. Good luck." The policewoman flew away.

Fran hesitated before going in. But she knew she had no other choice, so she entered.

There was a guard waiting for her.

"Come." he said. He led her to a smallish room with a single chair in the center.

"Sit." the guard told her. She sat. A man with bleach blonde hair and snake-like green eyes entered, with a few men behind him.

"Hello." he said. "What is your name?"

"Um…"Fran hesitated. "F-frances…"

"Well then. Hello, Frances. Good to meet you."

"Why am I here?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, such audacity. But in such a young girl, it can be considered cheeky." he stated.

_Cheeky! _Fran thought angrily. _I just got transported through a dimension, taken in by the police, put in a room with a suspicious and mysterious guy who scares me, and I'm suddenly cheeky! This guy is an ass. _

"Frances," the man said. "My name is Beroerd Menselijk."

_Woah. _Fran thought. _That's a weird name. _

The man smiled. "I am Dutch, and so is my name. Most people just call me BM or Ber. Aside from that, I work with paranormal phenomena. I try very hard to discover how it works and where it comes from."

_O.k., so far so good, _Fran thought.

"Today our sensor detected an immense amount of paranormal energy. It came from a small alleyway near a police station, and I sent men to check it out. But when they got there, nothing suspicious was close by. Then we got a call from a police station, stating your situation. That is how you came to be here, in Metropolis."

Beroerd made a gesture to some guards. As they walked past Fran, a business card fell onto her arm. BM kept talking.

"Frances, something happened. Where you live mixed with where I live, and you came here."

Fran looked at the business card. It read:

Alex Johanson

Destruction Of Paranormal Effects & Such

(DOPES)

"_We keep Metropolis free of all kinds of paranormal activity. We destroy_

_as much of it as we can. Even if we have to kill to do it." –Beroerd Menselijk, Owner of DOPES._

Metropolis

Fran's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh. It looks like you've seen the business card." Ber said calmly.

"How do you know the alleyway I was in was the alleyway where all the paranormal activity was?" Fran questioned nervously.

"When you entered, a sensor in the doorway looked over you. There was paranormal energy practically coating you."

"Why do you hate paranormal stuff so much?" Fran asked.

"Well, Frances, the people of Metropolis are surrounded by technology and industry. When there is enough technology, mainly pastimes, people don't have to worry about what is going on in political life, and people will not revolt. Technology is a strong power, but paranormal energy can, when harnessed correctly, be much stronger. There are many people who wish for Metropolis to be less industrious, and therefore less innocent. The leaders of Metropolis don't wish for this to happen. Therefore all paranormal energy must be terminated before the people can get their hands on it. Anything that has paranormal energy must be destroyed, even if they're people."

"Does that mean you're going to kill me?"

"Most likely."

_Oh god. _Fran thought. _What am I going to do? Rr…keep asking questions!_

"Why is paranormal stuff so strong?" Fran asked.

"Well, paranormal energy is only powerful when harnessed correctly. But when it is, imagine it like this. You are stuck in a prison. Say, solitary confinement. There is no way out. Normally, that is. But imagine being able to phase through walls without even trying. Imagine turning invisible. Then getting out would be a breeze."

Fran was out of questions. So she ran.

BM wasn't worried. He thought he had guards posted right there.

But then he realized those guards had just left a few minutes ago.

"Shit."

Fran ran as fast as she could.

_What am I going to do? _she thought.

**A/N: That was a very long first chapter. I know it seems to have very little to do with Metropolis so far, but I promise it will have a lot more to do with it next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
